Our Twisted Fairytale
by CowsGoMOOO
Summary: Listen as I tell you a story of how the brave Tenten saves our beloved Hyuuga Neji from the evil clutches of Uchiha Sasuke


A/N: I got this idea so randomly... I couldn't help but write it..hope you guys like it.. I would really like it if someone actually turned this into a full epic story (but i'm horrible at long projects... ), if ne one is willing plz tell me

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

_"Once upon a time, in the land of Fire Country, there lived the Princess Hyuuga Hinata, the heir of the almighty and powerful Hyuuga Clan. _

_An enemy of the Hyuuga Clan, the almost almighty and powerful Uchiha Clan, had planned to kidnap the princess and force the Hyuuga Clan to bow down before them. Unfortunately the heir of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Itachi, decided to massacre everyone in his clan, except his little brother, because he didn't feel like kidnapping the princess. This meant that his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of his once almost almighty and powerful clan, was to kidnap the princess and restore order by making his clan almost almighty and powerful again, and restore his clan. _

_But once again, luck was not on his side, for the young prince of 16 had never seen the princess before and ended up accidentally kidnapped her cousin, Hyuuga Neji, who had very long hair and looked very feminine at the time. _

_Hyuuga Neji happened to be the clan's strongest and most valuable member, and would lead them to great victory if any person or persons that would dare challenge the clan to a fight. So in an effort to get him back to their side so they would forever be number one, they hired the strongest and most powerful person that they could afford to retrieve him. Alas with kidnapping of Hyuuga Neji, the clan had lost all the income they got from his fan club and ended up being the poorest clan in all of Fire Country. With the small amount of money they had they had hired the only person they could afford, a mercenary by the name of Tenten. _

_Now Tenten was no ordinary mercenary, for he was actually a she in disguise, and that she had no last name. Tenten was cunning, brave, and was the greatest weapon mistress in all of Fire Country, and with no doubt she would retrieve the best warrior of the almighty and powerful Hyuuga Clan- or so the Hyuuga Clan thought. _

_Tenten traveled day and night to reach the Uchiha Kingdom, which happened to be only a dark and scary forest away. Without thought and with bravery bordering on stupidity, Tenten stormed the empty castle and faced her greatest, and possibly the first, enemy yet, Uchiha Sasuke's Loyal Fan Club of Doom. _

_With a slash and stab here and there, Tenten courageously defeated each member of the Uchiha Sasuke's loyal fan club of doom, all except for one, Haruno Sakura, Sasuke's most annoying fan club member with one of the biggest and shiniest forehead that Tenten had ever seen. Temporarily blinding Tenten with the shiny-ness of her forehead, Sakura used it as a chance to wound the great weapon mistress. _

_Tenten with her quick and clever thinking, attacked where it hurt the most, and cut Sakura's long pink hair. As Sakura was crying over the demise of her beautiful hair, Tenten climbed the tallest tower of the castle searching for the kidnapped prince. When she reached the top of the tallest tower of the castle, she had found the kidnapped and the kidnapper in a battle to see who had the better death glare. _

_Taking this to her advantage, Tenten whisked away Hyuuga Neji, inevitably causing him to lose the battle. Neji glared at her all the way back home hoping to compensate his loss by making her squirm; regrettably Tenten happened to as dense as a rock. _

_The Hyuuga Clan was so happy to have Hyuuga Neji returned that they offered his hand in marriage to Tenten. After much thought and much whining from the great prodigy himself, Tenten and Neji got married. With this, Tenten finally got a last name, and is now called Hyuuga Tenten. Neji complained about Tenten until he realized what a wonderful woman she was. _

_Uchiha Sasuke celebrated the sudden disappearance of his fan club and his victory over the famed genius of the Hyuuga clan, by crowning himself the genius of geniuses. Later, as he was heading towards the kitchen for lunch one day, he mistook Haruno Sakura as a princess from one of his strange dreams and ended up marrying her. Years after marrying Sakura he restored the clan back to the title of almost almighty and powerful. He never kidnapped another person again. _

_And so, they lived happily ever after..."_

Neji entered the dimly lit room and wrapped an arm around his wife who was putting their child to sleep. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Tenten, honey, what are you telling our poor and innocent child?"

Tenten smiled as the baby laughed as if he knew that he was being talked about. His beautiful white eyes gleamed with laughter, making Tenten's stomach bubbly with happiness.

"Oh just a fairytale..."

* * *

watcha guys think? like it hate it? reviews are nice :) 


End file.
